Aliah
"They're trying to KILL ME!!! Please help me!!" -Aliah '' Aliah is a minor character in the roleplay. She was a close friend to Sephiroth. She is a werewolf and former member of the KILLA family. Her race is hard to define due to being a mortal at a later stage of the roleplay after surrendering her powers. 'Life' Aliah's origins and past remains unknown however she is considered a werewolf, however oftentimes mistaken as a Neko instead. She was first introduced in the roleplay when Prince Sephiroth was facing his early crisis with the "KILLA"'' family. She originally volunteered to help him however roles were soon reversed due to her guardian, Dante dying under controversial circumstances. Aliah fell in love with Sephiroth however was rejected on more than one occasion. She became mortal when she visited The Temple of Ramantia to meet The Archangel Orthelia. After becoming mortal, she was relentlessly targetted as a traitor for aiding and befriending Sephiroth. Soon after Sephiroth married, She turned against him and constantly trying to kill him, failing each time. She is currently an ally of Sephiroths however his trust for her is questionable, Previous to these events Sephiroth allowed her to use his signature blade the "Masamune" however was told to never remove it from its sheath due to its incredible sharpness and strength. When it became evident she was unable to wield the sword Sephiroth offered instead for her to stay at the Temple of Ramantia for as long as she needed, she declined this offer however stayed several days in the Guest Room anyway. She lost contact with Sephiroth purposely a short time after this and was unheard of for years, recently she has returned to Sephiroth in aid of assistance, once again being hunted for her life. 'Appearance and Personality' Aliah has dark black hair with sharp, point black wolf ears which are oftentimes mistaken for cat ears. Her natural eye colour is unknown, as she has been seen with both yellow and blue eyes. She wears all types of clothes, her favourite being a very light, soft white dress or her black uniform-styled attire accompanied with a blue tie with a white cube design around the end. She has a black, bushy tail and her fingernails are extremely sharp. She can be extremely naive and foolish at times with questionable motives. She is known to have random personality changes and constantly changes sides without any moral conscience of it. However, she is friendly and loyal when she wants to be however constantly gets herself in situations that are most unfortunate. She lacks high intelligence however makes up with it in her stealth and cunning outlook. 'Abilities' Aliah is a werewolf, therefore she posesses great speed and agility as well as endurance. She isn't very strong or skilled with weapons and is extremely weak considering she is immortal. She is not seen using weapons ever apart from her teeth and claws except from the Masamune, however she could not use it effectively. 'Trivia' *''Aliah's real name is "Sage Tiensvold" however is known more commoningly as "Elizabeth"'' *''Aliah has only appeared in the YoVille roleplay''